


Child's Play

by Azzure



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzure/pseuds/Azzure
Summary: Abi and Shuten find themselves in a bit of a situation during one of their missions. One that their fellow dragons find very amusing in the aftermath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by one of the scenes in chapter 131.

“What the hell do you want me to do?”

Abi carefully glanced through the wall out at the landscape in front of him, not bothering to look back at where Shuten was surrounded by children.“Just find something to keep them quiet. We can’t afford to attract attention.”

“Oh yes, that’s very specific. Thank you Seiryuu.” Abi ignored the obvious sarcasm, peaking his head out the window to take another, clearer sweep of the area. The soldiers were moving away slowly, but it would still be a good while before they were far enough off to risk moving again.

He heard Shuten talking in hushed whispers behind him, but he couldn’t quite make out the words. Not that it mattered, at the moment he had more pressing concerns anyways.

Normally he would have sent Shuten off with the children a couple at a time to get them to safety. But with eight of them in total, neither he nor Shuten felt comfortable leaving the other children under only the protection of Abi’s dragon eyes while the enemy was that close. There were too many scenarios where something could go wrong. So they’d been forced instead to wait. Bide their time until they could all get out as a group. At the beginning the children had been restless, but for now at least they’d seemed to quiet down. He wasn’t sure exactly what Shuten had them doing, but as long as he kept them quiet Abi wouldn’t complain. _Now if these soldiers would just go away._

* * *

_Still too close._ Abi heaved a frustrated sigh while peaking once again over window ledge. _It had been three hours. Didn’t these men have anything better to do? Why were they still here?_ Something tugged at his hair and absently he knocked it away, only for it to return after a moment.

The corners of his mouth twitched downward, and he bit his lip to muffle his angry whisper. “I told you to keep them occupied.”

Shuten’s response was just loud enough for him to catch the reply. “She wants your ribbon.”

Grumbling under his breath Abi reached back, quickly releasing the knot and allowing the ribbon to come free, cascading his blue hair down over his shoulders.

He expected that to be the end of it, but not a minute later he felt small hands tug at his hair again. After one too many jerky pulls he closed his eyes and resisted the urge not to scream out loud. As the noise would attract attention. Instead he ground his teeth together and slowly squeezed his hands into fists. “Ryokuryuu.”

“They finished what I had them doing.”

He drew in a slowly seething breath and uncurled his hands, his voice slow and deliberate. “Then find something else.”

His frustration must have gotten through to the other dragon because after a minute of soft whispers from Shuten the pulling on his hair subsided. Abi breathed out in relief before rising up on his knees and sweeping again.

Something was happening, he could see soldiers from all over converging in one direction. Whatever they were headed for though, that was just outside of his range of vision. Something white flashed in the distance and he watched as a group of soldiers was flung in various directions. Then again, he had a pretty good idea what was going on.

He returned his attention to closer terrain. Their particular lurking soldiers were headed out towards the fight and Abi sunk down with another deep sigh. _They were leaving._ He and Shuten could finally get the children out of this mess. They’d wait a bit longer of course, just to make sure no one circled back around, but the worst seemed to be behind them at this point.

He turned to spread the news, but paused as he realized one of the children was standing beside him doing something with his hair. The girl was gentle with her movements and he’d been so focused that he hadn’t noticed until now.

He could hear Shuten laughing quietly behind him and Abi glanced around, noticing several other children flocked around him. Suddenly everything clicked and he resisted the urge to turn around and lay his follow dragon out cold on the ground. But, once again he suppressed his frustrations and tried not to hiss too loudly as his head was again yanked to the side.

“Shuten I swear to the gods.”

* * *

 

“They should have been here by now.” Guen paced restlessly back and forth, arms folded behind his back and the unconscious bodies of their enemies lying scattered around him.

Zeno stood by Hiryuu’s side searching the battlefield for any sign of the two missing dragons. “You don’t think something happened to them do you?”

Guen rolled his eyes as he knocked out an enemy who was slowly trying to return to his feet. One gentle punch in the face and the man was back flat on the grass. “We’re talking about Abi and Shuten. Something always happens, it just whether or not that problem is a problem for us.”

“You don’t think they can handle it Guen?” Zeno looked up at Hiryuu, the king was watching Guen pace but he himself didn’t seem worried.

“By themselves? Sure. Together? Depends on the day. After this morning?” The white dragon stopped pacing and folded his arms over his chest. “I’m not holding my breath.”

“I’m offended by that statement.” The sudden addition of that familiar voice had them all looking around frantically.

“Agreed.” Zeno still couldn’t find them, but he relaxed a bit at hearing both Abi and Shuten’s voices.

Guen seemed to find them first, his attention locking in on one spot. “Well look who finally decided to-” He froze abruptly and seemed to choke on his own words. The sound coming from his mouth unidentifiable between laughter and coughing.

“Guen?” Hiryuu and Zeno both looked at him in concern but he just shook his head, claw pointing off in one direction before he collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Very mature Hakuryuu.”

Zeno hesitantly looked away from Guen, who was now lying on the ground, still shaking. It took him a minute to find Abi and Shuten in the ruins around them, but when he did- Oh. That would do it. His face went red and he quickly clamped both hands over his mouth to stifle the giggles that wanted to escape.

Both gold and violet eyes seemed to stare into his soul as his legs threatened to give out, but somehow he seemed to remain standing.

He had to make a double take to assure himself that his brothers were actually the ones in front of him. Shuten’s hair had been released from its ponytail and separated into a mixture of loose strands and small braids. Some of which were scattered over his right shoulder, while most had been gathered into a lopsided ponytail on the left side of his head, bound with what Zeno recognized as Abi’s ribbon. Several partly crushed flowers were woven into his bangs and the rest scattered throughout the braids.

Abi, by contrast, looked relatively normal, though it was a bit disorienting to see him with his hair completely down. He had a few braids and flowers near the back and one side of his head, but no where near the level of the man standing next to him.

Wiping the tears from his eyes Guen finally managed to stand up again without his legs giving out. “What happened? The two of you have a run in with a bunch of kids or something?”

Abi and Shuten exchanged looks before the green dragon shrugged, “You’re not far off.”

Guen’s eyes widened, and his smile faded. “Wait you’re serious? We’re in the middle of a war zone.” Looking back over Zeno noticed Hiryuu had stiffed, their king seemed to be searching the rubble around them for more survivors.

Abi nodded, tucking one of the small braids behind his ear. “We found some stragglers when we were doing our sweep. Except we ran into trouble before we could get them out.” He seemed to notice Hiryuu’s tension as his gaze shifted from Guen to their king. “We got them all home safe, and then went back for another look afterward. They’re all safe now.” Hiryuu nodded without a word and Zeno watched his shoulders relax.

Reaching over Zeno took his King’s hand and squeezed it gently. Hiryuu looked over in surprise and Zeno nodded over towards the other dragons. Hiryuu smiled and together they moved over to join the others.

Guen had moved over as well, standing next to Shuten he was examining one of the braids. “So you let them play with your hair to keep them quiet. I never imagined you as a kid person Ryokuryuu.”

Shuten huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not. It’s not like I wanted to let them do it. I just didn’t have anything else they could do.”

Abi glanced up at him smirking, “That’s not how I saw it.”

Zeno giggled as Shuten’s face went bright red, meanwhile Hiryuu beamed and set his free hand on Abi’s shoulder. “My brother’s eyes seldom lie.”

Grinning mischievously Guen threw his arm around Shuten’s shoulders and pulled him closer, “Can’t argue with the dragon eyes now can you?”

“All of you can just shut up.”


End file.
